


The Tale of Yvette

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [139]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau and Jester need to distract the guards. Luckily Jester is a good actress and Beau just goes with the flow.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	The Tale of Yvette

Beau felt her heartbeat ratcheting up as she watched the guard with her hand sitting on her sword move towards where she knew Caleb and Veth were hiding. “They need a distraction,” she hissed, grabbing Jester by the hand and moving towards the dark dock. “We need…. We need a plan, we need to get their attention.”

“I have an idea. Just go with it.”

Beau frowned and glanced back at her just in time to feel the sharp slap across her face. It was more surprising than painful and the pain faded away almost as suddenly as it had come on. “Jes-”

“How dare you!” Jester exclaimed, her voice deeper than usual and her movements flourishing and dramatic.

Beau glanced at the guards out of the corner of her eye and saw the one that had been heading towards her hidden friends had stopped and looked over. “Uh…” Then she cleared her throat. “I don’t know what you mean!” she said, her delivery overloud and bit wooden. “It wasn’t my fault!”

“It wasn’t your fault that you broke my poor sister’s heart?! My sister… Yvette… yeah, Yvette. You have betrayed Yvette and she will never love again!”

Beau cleared her throat and started to get into character. “I never made any promises to your sister!” she said, her voice too loud but hopefully believable. “I told her at the beginning that I couldn’t love her! I’m in love with uh… someone else.”

“Who could you possibly love more than my dear sister?”

Beau glanced over her shoulder as subtly as she was able and saw that the guard had turned away from them and was headed back that way she’d been going before. They needed to ramp this up, they needed more… drama. “Uh- You! All this time I’ve been in love with you!” The guard in her peripherals paused and looked back at them again and she turned all her attention to Jester. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly but she recovered quickly.

Jester took a step away, turning with a flourish that kicked up her skirt in a circle. “Oh my, this is so unexpected! I had expected to spend all my days yearning for you while you married Yvette! And yet, now I learn you return my feelings? What shall I do?”

Beau snorted in laughter and tried to cover it up with a cough into her fist when Jester glared at her. “Are you, uh… Are you saying what I think you’re saying? Do you love me as well?”

“It’s true! Oh, woe is me, it’s true!” she sobbed dramatically. “But we can never be together! My sister would never forgive me!” She suddenly turned back to Beau and threw herself into Beau’s arms. “Dip me,” she hissed quietly so that only Beau could hear. “Dip me like a princess.” Beau did so, turning on her heel and dipping Jester down so that her foot was popped up into the air. “Please… kiss me, even if it’s just this once!” Beau stared at her for a moment, her heart beating painfully in her chest, and then swooped down, gently pressing her pursed lips against Jester’s. Jester grabbed her arm in surprise but didn’t push her away. When Beau pulled away from the kiss and licked her lips, Jester was watching her with a searching expression, her eyes roaming over Beau’s face like she was expecting an answer to a question she was afraid to ask. “You… You actually kissed me…”

“I- I’m sorry, I-”

“Alright, ladies,” said the guard, moving towards them and holding the torch up higher to see their faces. “Time to take this somewhere else. This is a private dock.”

Beau righted Jester onto her feet. “Excuse me, we’re having a moment here.” She leaned slightly to look over the guard’s shoulder and saw Caleb and Veth hurrying away from the scene. She let out a breath of relief and elbowed Jester’s gently. “Although, maybe you’re right. We clearly have a lot of shit to work out so, maybe we should go…” 

Jester nodded vigorously and took Beau by the arm. “Yeah, yeah, let’s get some privacy.” She pulled on Beau’s arm and they both hurried back to the boardwalk. Jester giggled and leaned against her when they were finally out the guard’s sight. “That was so much fun! I’m a really, really good actress!”

Beau cleared the throat and nodded, trying to ignore the fact that her mouth was still tingling. “Yeah. Yup, you sure are. I… Sorry, I guess. About the kiss. I was just so swept up in the scene, you know.”

Jester nodded sagely. “Oh yes, I understand. It’s exactly what your character would have done. She’s a heart breaker whose only ever loved one woman and if she got the chance to kiss that woman… well, who could turn that down, you know?”

Beau turned down her eyes to stare at her feet. Jester was still holding onto her arm. “Yeah, I hope they can work it out, you know. They deserve to be happy together.”

Jester grinned. “I think it’ll work out. My character isn’t about to let yours get away, you know. She’s a very persistent woman.” She glanced up when Veth and Caleb came into view and let go of Beau to run to them. “Are you guys alright? Did you see our distraction? We were really good, right?”

Beau held back for a moment, reaching up to touch her lips with the very tips of her fingers, then she shook her head and marched forward to join the others.


End file.
